


Fundy centric stories

by Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agender Author, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Manipulation, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Floris | Fundy, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur is a bad father, uncle technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers/pseuds/Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers
Summary: A collection of Fundy centric angst stories, cause fox boi needs more sad stories!Requests: Open
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 118
Kudos: 301





	1. Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a long while so some characters might be ooc. Also further chapter should be longer then this one, but i wanted to get it out :D
> 
> Word count: 980

Ranboo walks aross the prime path looking at everything that has changed since doomsday. New people had joined and set up their houses and leaving their mark. L'manberg was still a crater everyone seemingly realized that there is no coming back from this one. 

Ever since that final day Ranboo has been with Phil and Techno up in the north, it took some time getting used to having people around that are patient with him. He didn't have to hide his enderman ticks anymore, if things were getting to intense Phil was there to help calm him.

Walking past the crater he spots a lonely figure standing on the docks staring out into nothing. As Ranboo gets closer he recognizes the lone figure, their tail is softly curing and uncurling around their legs, their ears twitch with every passing breeze. 

"Fundy."

Ranboo sets foot on the creaking planks that make the wooden dock. Fundy doesn't seem to have heard him or maybe he just doesn't want to acknowledge Ranboos arrival. Making sure to make some noise at to not startle the fox Ranboo walks closer. 

Fundy seems to be staring down into the water, maybe he sees something nobody else can see or maybe hes not seeing anything. He stands a little behind to the still not responding fox.

Still getting no reaction Ranboo decides to reach out. Softly he places his hand on Fundys shoulder. 

"Fundy?"

It seems that the physical touch snapped Fundy out of what ever trance he was in, as Fundy immediately flinches and spins around. Eyes wide and ears pulled flat to his head he finally acknowledges Ranboo. 

"Ranboo?" Fundy quickly scans the surrounding area. Why would Ranboo be here, alone?

"Hey Fundy, sorry i spooked you!" Ranboo says trying to lift the obvious tension in the air. He doesn't fail to notice how Fundys ears are still flat against his head and how his tail is siting unnatural still behind him.

"Why- why are you here?" Fundy motions to the dock they're standing on. "I thought you left?" I thought i chased you away, he refrains from saying the last part. 

"Phil offered to let me stay with him after everything." Ranboo admits "But I wanted to visit L'manberg again, i heard new people have arrived." 

"Phil does like to adopt stray kids." Fundy mumbles smiling a little. He remembers meeting his grandfather after that day not to long ago, he was angry at himself and at his father. But mostly he was lonely wanting a hug from his dad. But his dad had died long before he pressed that button, the man who died that day was not the man who raised him. 

Phil had been hesitant around Fundy, he was griefing the son he was forced to kill, he didn't have the time to help a grieving grandson he didn't know existed. But after Eret hadn't shown up for the adoption and they had gone fishing Fundy had let himself have hope. Hope that maybe he wouldn't be alone again. Hope that he doesn't have to suffer trought the cold nightmare filled nights alone anymore. 

But Fundy had taken it to far, he betrayed Phils trust. Like he did with Wilbur. Like he did with Ranboo. 

Ranboo and Fundy stand in an awkward silence as Fundy lets his thoughts wander over every relationship he ruined and all the people who have left him. Maybe they were right, maybe fundy isn't meant for lasting happyness.

"Ranboo, why are you really here?" Fundy tries to maintain eye contact searching for the hate and contempt he is sure Ranboo feels. After finding nothing but concern and confusion he looks back down. 

"Why aren't you with Tubbo or even Quackity?"  
Ranboo takes a small step back. "I thought we were friends?" The ender hybrid asks unsure if he even wants to here the answer, he hadn't seen or heard from Fundy since their argument.

Fundy sighs softly, rubbing his eyes "I yelled at you... I tried to make you go against your own beliefs. I- I understand that i fucked up and i get that you probably hate me. And you have every right too! I should have never betrayed your trust like that. And i get why you left and that i dont deserve to be forgiven-" 

"Fundy!" 

Fundy stops rambling and looks up at Ranboo with wide eyes. Ranboo doesn't like the fear he finds in them. 

"I'll admit i was angry with you at first. But you aren't the reason i left. I forgave you a long time ago." He wants to reach out and hug the trembling fox infrond of him. 

"O- oh." 

"Yeah."

Fundys thoughts are going at lightning speed trying to figure out if Ranboo is lying. Maybe this is a trap, convince Fundy that Ranboo forgave him only to leave him again. Its no less that what he deserves after all.

`Maybe hes telling the truth?` A small voice at the back of his brain says. `Maybe he truly has forgiven you? You don't have to be alone forever. Nobody is meant to be alone.`

"I heard that Niki has a new pie recipe. Puffy said it was her best pie yet." Ranboos voice pulls him out of his thoughts again. "Want to go try a piece?" 

Ranboo is no stranger to getting overwhelmed by your own thoughts. He sees the way Fundys hands tremble and his eyes have started to water with unshead tears as his brain is desperately trying to convince him Ranboo is lying and to not trust the younger man. 

The thought that this is the way Fundy has learned to respond to positive comments hurts him. How many people have made empty promises of happiness to the young adult promises that they care for the fox only to leave him. 

"I would like that."


	2. The egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy gets left alone with the egg. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! If there any mistake please comment and I'll fix them.
> 
> Word count: 2351

"Follow me, Fundy" Ant says, for the first time today he seems to be talking in English and not mysterious symbols.

The day started as well as you could expect on the dream smp. Red vines have sprouted all over the land and onto the buildings on it. It had been fundys plan to blow parts of it up to keep it away from the ice cream shop. 

Phil had soon joined him and even Ranboo wanted to help out. All three had no attachment to the vines and would rather see them gone. The same can't be said for Antfrost.

"The Egg wants to see you." Ant turns around and starts walking in the direction of egg headquarter. Fundy, Phil and Ranboo share a look but ultimately decide on following the cat. 

"What do you think it wants with me?" Fundy asks. A nervous feeling was starting to settle in his stomach. Nobody knows what the egg truly is and what powers it possesses, maybe it's not even fully awake yet. Besides if it truly is an egg what will come out of it. 

"Probably just looking for more followers." Phil doesn't seem worried. Ranboo hums in agreement "Just say no, the egg can't possess you without your consent." Before Fundy can respond they have reached the building modeled after the egg. 

"Stand there." Ant points to a particular spots in the center. "What? Fuck no! I don't want to have anything to do with this Egg. And- and not to mention the red cum!"

Ant doesn't say anything, instead opting to block the only exit effectively separating Fundy from Phil and Ranboo. Fundy feels his ears slighty flatten back, this might actually end badly.

Ant mentions to the spot again. "The Egg wants to talk to you. You should listen." Fundy stares into those red eyes, what had happened while he was gone. Hesitantly he shuffles to the before mentioned spot in the center. 

He can hear Phil and Ranboo breaking the barricade infrond of the exit. Ant briefly glances behind Fundy locking eyes with Phil before pressing a button. 

The floor beneath Fundy retracts and he falls.

With a dull thud and a "oof" fundy lands on the ground. To his surprise the ground isn't hard, it's squishy and suprisingly soft. 

He looks down, to his horror the ground is covered in the red vines. He scrambles back frantically looking around the room he's been dropped into. 

The giant hollowed out room has been covered with the red vines, in the corner to his right the infamous Egg sits.

"Fundy..?" Fundy can hear phil yelling down from above. "Still alive!" He manages to somewhat yell back. Luckily it seems Phil heard him.

"Say mate. Techno is expecting me and Ranboo back soon. You can get yourself out right?" 

"W-what!?" Fundy stands up sharply looking up at the hole, he can just barely see Phil at the top. 

"Alright, bye grandson!" Fundy hears Phil retreat away from the hole. Ranboo is chuckling about the situation with Phil. 

Did they just leave him....

Again...

'Yes'

Fundy whips around to the source of the voice but he only vinds the Egg there. 

'People always leave you...'

"Wha- what's that supposed to mean."

'You push people away...'

Fundy shakes his head almost as if he could shake the voice away. 

"Thats not true."

'Isn't it..?'

Fundy holds his breath, he didn't want to hear more. Maybe somewhere he was stared the Egg is right.

'Who do you have left, Fundy...'

'You grandfather just left you here...'

'Your friend just left you here...'

"They didn't mean too..." it's a weak defense he knows. He pushed his grandfather away that day with the butcher army. He chased Ranboo away when he asked him to side with him. 

'Yes they did...'

'You're meant to be here Fundy...'

'With me...'

"N- no. You're wrong! They care about me!" His thoughts are getting frantic now. Why did they leave him here nobody know how dangerous the Egg can be. Air is starting to get harder to take in. 

'Tell me Fundy...'

'How long until anyone realizes you're down here...' 

Fundy lets out a low whine, ears pulled back as far as they can go. Tail pressed tightly to his legs. He stumbles back putting more distance between himself and the Egg. 

He can feel the mental pressure of the voice slowly digging further into his brain. Into his thoughts, one crack and the egg will have him.

'I wouldn't leave you...'

Feeling more and more claustrophobic his eyes scan for anyway out. 

'You can have a purpose with me...'

'You can have worth.'

That made him pause. The mental stutter was enough to for the Egg to dig its roots further into Fundys brain. 

'You are wanted here.'

Fundy gives in. The panic and anxiety from before slides of him a calming feeling taking over. Shuffle by shuffle he walks closer to the Egg. 

Any worries from before are gone, no doubt that was the Eggs work. 

'Join me, Fundy...' 

He blacks out.

___________

When he wakes up again he feels warm. When was the last time he felt this warm. Sighing softly he snuggles closer into what ever he was laying on, he couldn't feel a particular texture. I was just warm.

"Fundy?" Is that... Wilbur? What was his dad doing here. Where is here.

He opens his eyes to a stone wall, hes not laying down anymore. "What?" 

"Fundy, young man look at me." 

Fundy turns towards Wilbur. He remembers this area, he's in pogtopia. Wasn't he just talking to someone? His thoughts feel so muffled and scattered.

"You disappoint me, Fundy." Wilbur snarls, hes holding the spy diary Fundy wrote. 

"But, I helped you." Fundy defends himself. There was useful information in that diary.

"Help? You think this helped!" His father barks out almost animalistic. "You just got in the way, Fundy." He steps closer to his son. A crazed look in his eyes causes Fundy to whimper softly. 

"You're scared aren't you? That's all you will ever be, a scared little boy! Can't even protect himself!" Wilbur raises the diary above his head. 

Fundy raises his arms ready to protect his face, tears had started to fall some time ago. Before the diary can make contact with his face, Fundy is back in the dark warmth. 

___________

'I told you...'

"E- egg?" He sniffles

'You are unwanted out there...'

Fundy whimpers "Someone cares..."

'Oh Fundy...' 

'So desperate...'

Fundy lets the egg pull him closer, uncaring of unwanted consequences.

___________

He opens his eyes again this time to the community house, he's standing just outside on the prime path. 

"Fundy." It's Dream. 

He looks over at the man. "Dream?" His ex fiance is standing infrond of one of the four the door. His Axe 'nightmare' being held tightly in his hand.

"Did you really think i ever loved you?" Ah, so that's why he's here. Fundy stays silent, what can he say at this point. Dream had made his feelings crystal clear when he was left at the alone altar.

"At least say something, you useless fox." Well that was harsh. "At least the date was fun, right Dream?" 

"No." He steps closer raising his axe slightly. "Let's not pretend, Fundy." He can hear Dream's smirk in his voice. "I was just entertaining the sad fantasies of a sad guy. I'll be honest, it was fun watching you run around thinking i cared for you." 

Fundy can feel tears starting to form again. Somewhere deep in his mind he realized it was just the egg making him hallucinate. But his thoughts were so muffled and hearing Dream talk about their relationship hurt so much. 

"Are you really crying?" Dream mocks. "Look at you, so easily manipulated." Dream laughs swinging Nightmare at Fundys neck. The world went black again.

___________

'They don't care Fundy...'

Fundy curls into himself, what used would it have to fight the egg. 

'Let me show you something...'

___________

"You ready for dinner?" Phil? He turns noticing he's standing in the snow next to Techno's house.

Ranboo walks past Fundy "On my way!" Phil is standing in the doorway of the home. "Techno made potato stew.., again." Ranboo chuckles lightly. 

He looked so relaxed compared to how Fundy knew him. 

Fundy follows them inside, he's unsure of what the egg wants to show him. What time are they even in? 

He watches as Techno, Phil and Ranboo get seated around a dinner table. Talking among themselves unaware of the fox watching from the corner. 

"What happened to Fundy?" That peaks his interest, so this is present time. "I haven't heard from him yet." Ranboo asks.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine. You know how he gets." Phil smiles. It seems to calm the endermans worry enough to continue what ever conversation was happening before. 

But I'm not fine. Fundy thinks. I'm stuck in a psychotic egg. Things go black again.

___________

Phil woke up to the light of the sun rise. Having raised three sons he made it a habit to get up early. Have some peace and personal space before the daily chaos starts.

As he make his way down stairs to start breakfast when he sees a message on his communicator from Tubbo.

Tubbo: Have you seen Fundy? He's been missing for a couple of days.

Tubbo: Quackity said he last saw him with you.

Phil freezes realizing the implications. They left Fundy down there with the egg three days ago, he never got out.

Philza: I know where he is.

Tubbo: Where is he?

Philza: No time, I'm on my way.

"Phil?" Techno had come down stairs to find phil frozen in the kitchen. "Techno i need you to wake Ranboo. We have to go to the smp right now."

Techno doesn't question him as he leaves to wake Ranboo immediately. In the mean time Phil packs some food and other supplies for their upcoming journey through the nether.

"Phil what happened?" Techno asks as the sleepy half enderman gurbles a bit and he rubs his eyes behind him. "Fundy has been missing for three days." 

Ranboo startles, he briefly makes eye contact with phil before lookin away again. Prolonged eye contact always makes him uncomfortable. "We left him down there." He mumbles realization setting in.

"Wait, you left Fundy where?" They hadn't told Techno everything that had happened and Techno hadn't asked. "Antfrost locked Fundy up with the egg, and instead of helping him we left." Saying it out loud made Phil realize how bad it really was. 

Techno sighs "You left your estranged grandson who obviously has issues with the psychotic egg who is trying to bring more people to his side to take over the server." 

Ranboo shrinks into himself as phil draws his lips into a tight line. "Now is not the time Techno, we need to start moving." 

The trio leaves their home, nether travel making quick work of the distance. It didn't take to long before the three were standing by the spider spawner all three in prime church outfits. 

"Lets make this quick" Phil mumbles but with how long Fundy had been down here he doubted it would be easy.

Entering the cavern it isn't hard to spot where the egg sits, glowing golden leaves have sprouted around it. Fundy isn't anywhere in sight. "Be careful, don't give in to the voices." They split up careful not to get to far from each other. 

"Phil." Ranboo says a little later, he sounds scared "Fundy is in the egg." Phil and Techno hurry over "How do you know?" 

Ranboo turns towards them, a red vine has grabed onto Ranboos wrist. Tears stream down Ranboos cheeks "Phil we left him..." Techno quickly grabs one of his daggers and cuts the red vine from Ranboos wrist, careful not to touch it to much. 

"Get Ranboo away from the egg, I'll get Fundy." Phil comforts an overwhelmed Ranboo as Techno steps to the egg, dagger ready in hand.

With out second thought he stabs the egg and cuts down to make a slice large enough to fit Fundy through. The ends of the vines start wiggling as soon as the dagger enters the egg. 

No doubt it's contacting Bad and Ant calling for help. Techno reaches in to the cut he made, lucky for him Fundy was easily found and pulled out. 

He looks at his nephew, the young adult looks exhausted, dark bags under his eyes and red tear tracks stain his face. 

"Fundy?" 

He shakes him a little, there is no way to predict how the fox will react. Who knows what happened to him when he was in the egg. 

Before he can properly react Fundy grabs his arm, and bites down on it hard. "FUCK!" The piglin grabs Fundy by the neck throwing the fox away. They lock eyes, both pares bright red but both for different reasons. 

Fundy doesn't stay away long before he charges again, teeth and nails bare, his fighting is animalistic and desperate. 

After a brief struggle Techno places a well aimed kick into Fundys ribs, causing him to whine and stay down for a bit. At least long enough for Techno to get back to Phil and Ranboo. 

Fundy was definitely stronger then expected, new found power and a need to protect the egg made him unpredictable and dangerous.

"We need to go." He says. If it comes down to it Techno can and will kill Fundy. As much as he wants to hate the young adult for everything he has done, compared the others on this server it barely counts. 

"Ranboo can you teleport?" Phil asks, Bad and Ant have arived blocking the exit. "Yeah." Ranboo grabs both Phil and Technos shoulder getting ready to use his endpower. 

The last thing Phil sees before getting teleported is Fundy crawling onto the egg. Eyes red and Technos blood dripping from his teeth. 

The egg has a new protector now.

And he won't let anyone near it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it kudos and comments are very appreciated!


	3. Sick fic time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is getting sick, Techno helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Techno needs to be more popular!
> 
> Techno is a very hard character to write to he might seem a little ooc. Enjoy
> 
> Word count: 1362

Fundy has been having a shit day, it started out normal enough if it wasn't for the sore throat. 

The thought that he could be getting sick worried him, he knows nobody will miss him or care for him while he's sick. He'll end up spending some days laying in bed unable to get up and or take care of himself. 

Wanting to get his mind of those thoughts he went down to the docks. Phil had taught him how to fish the day of the failed adoption. Maybe he could catch something for Phil, and maybe Phil would say that he's proud of him. 

Fishing was going about as well as everything else in Fundys life. He caught some old leather boots and a already decomposing salmon. When he did finally get a fish to bite it turned out to be a dolphin that got caught on the line, Fundy was promptly pulled into the cold water.

So here he was now, having crawled back onto the dock he sat there shivering. His sore throat had become a cough and a headache was forming. His wet binder pared with the fast forming fever was making it hard to breath properly.

He tried to shake the water off but the headache wouldn't let him move quickly enough for it to have any real effect. Fundy could feel himself start to slip into his animalistic side. 

It's a defense mechanism most full and half hybrids have, letting your animal side take over when things get to much to handle. The more human you are the less likely you are to slip. 

"Well isn't this just a lovely sight." He recognized the voice as belonging to Technoblade causing him to whine softly. Fundy is in no condition to fight, in normal circumstances he can easy outrun the piglin, but sitting here sick and socked Techno can easily kill him with a single move. 

"Fundy?" As Techno walks closer he can see the way Fundys eyes are unfocused and the boy is trembling like a leaf. "It's not the season for swimming." 

'Fundy! Nephew!'

'Kill him!'

'Blood for the blood god!'

'Die furry!'

'Furry pog!'

He roles his eyes at chat choosing to ignore the voices. He couches down infrond of Fundy keeping him about a arm length away. He still gets little to no response as he shuffles a tiny bit closer. 

"You alright there?" He reaches out for Fundys shoulder, that seems to get a reaction as Fundy snaps to attention frantically he moves backwards yipping and whining in a panicked manner. 

"Heh!" 

He mostly likely had forgotten where he was as Fundy went back over the edge and back into the water. 

'Dumb Furry!'

'F!'

'F!'

'R.i.p.!'

Cursing under his breath Techno removes his cape and crown before diving in after the fox. He finds him with eyes closed drifting down to the ocean floor. 

Luckily Fundy doesn't struggle as Techno reaches for him again and pulles him back to the surface. Now shivering himself Techno gets the two of them out of the water and onto the wooden planks above. 

He begins to take of the top layers of clothing on himself, they would only wear him down for now. He leaves his shirt, pants and boots on. He also makes sure to take of Fundys iconic dark jacket. 

Fundys breathing is a little too irregular for comfort but by the looks of it he didn't actually swallow much water. He picks his nephew up and throws the cape over him. It wouldn't do a lot to stop the forming sickness but he'll take what he can get.

Techno makes his way over to the main nether portal, they didn't come across anyone on their way. That was probably for the best as some might think he was kidnapping the kid. 

The nethers heat made quick worth of their soaked bodies. By the time they had reached the portal connected to him house both of them were dry and warm. Fundy was almost to warm. 

He hates to admit it but he's concerned for his nephew, his breathing was seeming to get worse. The heat probably didn't help either.

The portal swirls purple as they step through back into the overworld. 

It wasn't far to his house now. The windows in the distance were dark, Phil and Ranboo having gone on a trip to the village nearby. Winter was slowly setting in and they needed supplies before it hit.

He opened the door and with his foot closed it behind him. The house was colder then he would have liked, the fire seems to have gone out a hour or so ago, with nothing to keep the warmth the room had cooled down. 

He playses Fundy on the couch, the fox whines softly at the loss of contact. "I just need to start the fire." He reassures him softer then he'll ever admit to anyone. Not like Fundy can snitch on him, being as out of it as he is. 

Flames flicker in the hearth as the room slowly warms to a comfortable temperature. He helps Fundy take of the gloves and boots. More content but still with a rising fever Fundy sinks further against the couch.

Techno makes his way over to the kitchen, first tea then he'll search for the source of Fundys labored breathing. It didn't take him long to figure out as when he turns back to Fundy he finds him desperately trying to pull of his own shirt. 

"What's wrong?" Techno asks quickly walking back to the couch. "M- Hurts..." Fundy mumbled his eyes are still unfocused small tears had gathered in them. 

Watching the fox struggle was pitiful so Techno helps him pull the shirt over his head. Techno spots the source of Fundys pain. 

"How long have you been wearing your binder?" Fundy mearly snuffles, his hands claw at the binder. Trying to pull it of to let his lungs and ribs breathe but failing to get a proper grip on the tight garment.

"Wait here." Techno climes the ladder to his bedroom, out of the closet he fishes a shirt. It's even baggy on him and with Fundy being twise as small it should help with the dysphoria.

He finds Fundy still clawing at the binder. "I won't look, but I'm going to have to take it off. You can wear my shirt insead." Even tho the fabric was restricting his breathing the idea of fully taking it off seemed to alarm him. 

Techno wondered how many people know about Fundy being Trans, obviously it wasn't many. He hoped Fundy didn't fight the wars in a binder, the boy could easy have gotten seriously injured. But then again maybe he has. 

He ignores his thoughts he can think later. "Arms up." With Technos help the binder easily comes of and is replaced with Technos old shirt. The fabric practically engulfs Fundy.

More comfortable now Fundy crulles up against his tail, holding it like a stuffed animal against him. Techno was going to have to get Eret to talk to Fundy about the dangers of long term binding, especially in wars and while being sick. He might not know much on the subject himself but he did know it wouldn't help with his recovery.  
Techno stear at his nephew he looked so... soft like his. Hesitantly he reaches out to pet Fundy behind the ears, Fundy begins to purr softly snuggling even closer into his tail.

Time to take care of that fever.

'Softoblade!'

'Protect Furry!'

'Foxes purr!?'

_________

When Phil and Ranboo come home half a day later the last thing they were expecting was Fundy and Techno curled up on the couch asleep. Yet here they are. Techno snores content with Fundy laying on him. His hand was resting between Fundys ears the art of war lies open on his chest, he must have been reading it to his nephew. 

"I thought Techno hated Fundy?" Ranboo whispers "So did I." Phil smiles at the the two, both have never looked so content almost like a real family. 

"Let's leave them to rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Age shifter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is a age shifter au! Also uncle Techno (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Word count: 3064

Fundy sighs to himself. He didn't regret blowing up L'manbergs supplys, they wouldn't have won no matter how many weapons they had. Still having his house and all his belongings blow up kinda sucked. 

He still has some burrows in the woods nearby that he could stay at for now, Eret had opened up his castle for any survivors but after everything he just wanted to hide and it's not like anyone will miss him. 

His small food supply had run out a while ago, hunger ate at his stomach begging for food Fundy doesn't have. Annoyed at his own body he crawled out of his burrow not bothering to hide himself amongst the trees. The entrance was well hidden under a fallen log, besides nobody from the server ever came this far out into the forest.

Starving he starts heading in a random direction. He was lucky to find some berries about an hour into walking, but winter was arriving soon. Prey were getting scarce and berry bushes had drop their leaves, in their opinion berries could wait till spring.

Disheartened and still hungry he trecks on after a while the biome had gotten snowy, he was standing in a tundra forest he realized. Sometime into his walk he had caught the scent of Phil and unconsciously had started following it.

A few trees later he was proven right, from the treeline he sees Phil and Techno enter their house together. Desperately he wants to turn back, back to his burrow and back to safety. His stomach was saying otherwise though. 

Maybe he could just steal some food, Phil and Techno didn't have to know. So he came up with a plan, knock on the door and ask. If they say no, steal it. His plan is fool proof.

The snow between the trees was significantly lower than on this open plain, that was proven as with one step he immediately sank down up to his knees in the snow. 

By the time he had managed to reach the door he was shivering badly, his jeans had failed to keep any of the snow out. Cold, tired and hungry he knocked onto the door.

"Ranbo-" Techno opened the door clearly expecting someone else. Instead he found his nephew standing there obviously in bad conditions. 

"What do you want?" His tone harsh and eyes cold. "Who is it?" Phil calls from behind him somewhere. "Fundy." He hears Phil stop what ever he's doing and join Techno at the door. 

"Why are you here, Fundy?" Techno asks again. "I just need some food." He nearly squeaks, his uncle and grandfather make an intimidating pair. 

"You're a fox, go hunt." Techno tries to close the door on him but Fundy holds his hand against it. "The forests are empty, you must have noticed." It was a last ditch effort, if he goes home now he will not make it through the winter. 

Phil seems to have realized this as well. "Let him inside. It's going to storm soon." He can see the way Techno glances at his dad unsure but trusting him to make the right decision. 

Fundy is let inside, standing on the doormat like a wet dog who isn't allowed to move or he'll dirty the carpet. 

Techno hands him a towel to dry off, suprisingly Phil does nothing to comfort the fox. The tention in the air is obvious to everyone.

"Grandpa..?"

"Don't grandpa me Fundy." Phil snaps

"You have no right to show up here!" Phils wings shift on his back making him look even bigger. To Fundys suprise Techno seems shocked by the out burst as well.

"Last time i saw you you had broke into MY house! Broke MY windows and then tried to execute MY son! YOUR own uncle! I wasn't lying when i said you're dead to me!" Fundy whines trying to make himself seem smaller.

"You can't just show up searching for pitty when you pushed everyone away in the first place! There is a reason people leave you Fundy!" "Phil, calm down." Techno steps inbetween him and Phil. 

Fundy faint hears Techno ushering Phil into the kitchen to call down. But he can't focus on what they're saying anymore.

He shouldn't be here. 

Phil was right nobody wanted him here.

He should leave, before he could bother anyone else.

He tries to open the door but fails in locating the doorknob. Great he can't even open doors properly, he really is the disappointed everyone tells him he is. 

Fundy nearly falls to the ground, he can't breath. Ma- maybe if he's smaller Phil won't hurt him. Maybe he can hide before they come back. 

In the kitchen Techno was calming Phil down. He could faintly hear Fundy hyperventilating by the frond door. Sure he didn't particularly like the kid himself but Phil didn't have to go at him like that. 

"Are you okay?" Techno asks Phil had significantly called down. He runs his hand trough his hair, "yeah, thank u technomate." 

Now that the anger had called down, guilt was starting appear. He realized that Fundy had been quite since he started yelling, almost too quite. 

Phil abruptly turn to face the front door. Where fundy used to stand now sat a tiny fox pup sitting on top of a pile of clothes, it was looking at them with wide scared eyes. "Heh?" Techno takes a step towards the pup. 

Fundy, if that still is fundy, presses his ears down he growls softly. His eyes shift between Phil and Techno who stoped trying to move closer. 

Fundy realizes the odd are heavily against him so he tucks his tail in and shoots beneath the couch before either of the men can reach to grab him. 

Everything is still for a few minutes. "I didn't know Fundy is a age shifter..." Phil mutters trying to get a sense of where under the couch Fundy was. He didn't particularly want to get his ankles bit if he came to close.

"A what?" Techno asks. 

"An age shifter. Some hybrids can shift between ages, some do it intentionally and use it towards their advantage. Other do it unintentionally, age is mostly controlled by emotions and mental state for them." Phil explains. "My guess is that Fundy is the latter. It would explain how fast he grew during the war. He couldn't afford to stay a child for to long."

"So how old is he really?" Techno asks sounding like he rather not know. "7 or 8 I would guess. Wilbur said he was born in L'manberg after all."

Techno of course isn't Phils biological son, he had found him as a young piglin hurt and scared in the nether. Having been forced to grow up fast in order to survive. He saw his younger self in Fundy, and he hated it.

"Fundy, mate. Can you come out?" He spotted Fundy in the corner farthest away from them. The pups eyes reflect what little light made it below the couch as he stares at Phil. He whines and pulls his paws further against himself. 

That's a no.

With a sigh Phil stands up and dusts himself off. "I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon." Techno hums "You did yell at him and told him he's dead to you." Phil flinches.

"Let's just give him space, we're only making him nervous." Phil retreats from the couch. His chest felt tight from guilt, he shouldn't have yelled especially at Fundy. He knows Fundy just wants someone to care, to hold him and tell him things will be alright. 

Before Fundy arrived they were making soup so trying to give the fox some space they continued. Phil made sure to make some extra, he didn't have any personal experience with age shifters and didn't know how long it would take for Fundy to shift back.

Guilt eats away at him as he sees Fundy shuffle out from under the couch, hugging the wall he sniffs at the air around him. Phil looks away letting Fundy explore without being watched. 

He continues eating the soup they finished earlier, Techno who was sitting infrond of him also has noticed Fundy. They stayed seated for a few more minutes after finishing the food. "Should i try to give Fundy some food?" Phil asks softly as to not scare Fundy.

Fundy has explored most parts of the livingroom and was now standing by the latter trying to see what was below and above the floor. "Let me give it, he's probably still scared of you." 

Phil agrees handing Techno the bowl with some of the soup in it. He didn't put a lot incase Fundy would knock it over and spill the soup. 

Techno walks slow enough to not startle Fundy. "Fundy?" The fox looks at him, he still seems scared but now also curious enough not to run away. "You wants some food?" He places the bowl down and sits down a few steps away from it himself.

Fundy sneaks closer keeping his belly low to the ground. He quickly realized that it's proper food so he sticks his snout in and starts eating the soup, or more like licking the soup.

Phil chuckles at the scene, Fundy had layed down, bowl tilted up covering his face except for two orange ears pocking out from above. His tail waged happily against the floor. Fundy wasn't only physically younger his state of mind also regressed back to that of a kid. 

Phil sat down on the couch watching Fundy start playing with the empty bowl. To Phils suprise Techno stays seated near Fundy watching the fox with a soft smile. Phil picks up a book and starts reading. 

The storm had started raging outside.

A little later Phil felt the couch dip, he looks up from his book. Techno had sat down next to him, Fundy was sitting in his arms his paws trying to grab Technos neadly braided hair. 

Phil doesn't really know why Techno let Fundy get so close. But he wouldn't ask, he knows Techno trusts him to say something when he comfortable with talking. 

He's snapped out of thought by Technos monotone voice. 

"Good job, now let go." 

Fundy had finally gotten a hold on Technos braid and was trying to pull it away from Techno. The hair, still obviously being attached to the piglin, didn't come loose much to Fundy's annoyance.

Even tho Techno was good at hiding it, the hair pulling from Fundy hurt his scalp. So after a bit he grabbed Fundy and pulled him away from his hair. "How much energy do you have, little one?" 

Fundy bats at his hands continuing to play, but the stress from earlier and the hour of playing was catching up. His eyes droop a little and he tries to stifle a yawn. 

"You're obviously tired, mate. It's alright, go to sleep." Phil reassures him. Techno places Fundy down, the fox tries to pounce again before quickly recognizing Phil was right. 

He almost waddles closer to his uncle, curling up close to the man. Techno lets him, watching Fundies breath even out into a steady pace. 

"Let's get some rest." Phil stands up.

_________

Phil wakes up the earliest, he lays in bed a little longer but eventually makes his way down stairs. He looks over at Fundy. Where the fox pup was yesterday now a kid lays,if Phil had to guess he would say Fundy looks about 10.

Almost as if Fundy can feel Phil staring he starts to wake up. "Morning kid." Phil walks a little closer to the fox. Fundy sits up lookin at Phil "mornin'" he mumbles rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Did you sleep well, mate?" Fundy nods yawning again. Fundies pulls the blanket they put on him yesterday closer snuggling into the fabric. 

"Hey Fundy. Do you think you can tell me what happened yesterday? Why you're small i mean." Phil carefully asks, he would like to know what specifically set his off so he can avoid it in the future. Whether it was him yelling or the actual words he said, he can probably guess it was both.

"Everything was loud. And i didn't like it." Fundy admits his voice small. "I just wanted it to stop... I'm sorry for being small..." He avoids looking Phil in the eyes instead focusing on the blanket.

Phil sits down on the side of the couch, "it's nothing to apologize for. Actually i want to apologize to you, i said somethings that where out of line and not true. So I hope you can forgive me." He tells Fundy. 

He would completely understand if the younger couldn't forgive him right now. He just hoped Fundy could forgive him eventually. Fundy nods thinking about what Phil had said, he wasn't sure why Phil felt the need to apologize. So he would let adult Fundy deal with those feeling later. 

"Fundy?" Phil starts, he seems hesitant to continue talking. "Why did you apologize for turning small?" He didn't want to push Fundy to far but knowing Fundy no one had ever bothered to ask him about it either.

"Dad never liked it when i got small. He said it got in the way of more important things." Phils heart hurts for him. "But sometimes things got to much and so loud. And I just want to hide and run... does that make me weak? Dad said it does..." by the end Fundy had started crying softly. 

Phil pulls his grandson in for a hug. "It doesn't make you weak fundy. You're allowed to feel things and I'm very sorry your dad couldn't see that." He feels Fundy's small hands grip his feather on his back as he cries into his shoulder. 

Not far away Techno stood watching the scene. He doesn't like to think negatively of Wilbur, his twin, but he couldn't sweet talk his actions forever. 

It took a while for Fundy to call down but eventually he did. Phil notices the conflicted look on Technos face, he felt it to. "How about you and your uncle start breakfast and I'll grab some clothes for you to wear?" 

Fundy nods jumping of the couch, he was wearing his white tshirt that was now way to big for him. Techno leads him to the kitchen 

"What do you want to eat?" 

"Pancakes!" 

"Alright, pancakes it is." 

Phil finds some old clothes on Tommy in a chest upstairs. The shorts and red and white tshirt would have to do for now. When he comes back down, Fundy is covered in flour next to a growing stack of pancakes. 

"What happened?" Phil chuckles. Techno looks up from the pan "His own fault." He says rubbing more flower into Fundys fur. He doesn't remember the last time Techno had been this soft to someone. Maybe in some ways he was trying to make up for Wilburs neglect.

Phil hands Fundy the clothes and he goes to get dressed in the bathroom. Neither of the two men talk, everything they felt didn't need to be said. Not right now at least. 

After a successful breakfast Techno goes outside to care for his potatoes. And Phil goes to do chores around the house. "Hey Phil?" Kid Fundy pulls softly on phils wings getting his attention. "Whats wrong, mate?" 

"Can i take a nap?" He asks almost embarrassed to be asking. "Of course, I'll show you where the guest room is." Phil holds his hand out for Fundy to hold, to phils delight he does.

He leads him upstairs and to the empty bedroom. "I'll wake you up for lunch." Phil promises, he walks back downstairs. Fundy strips and crawls under the blankets falling asleep quickly.

A little while later Fundy back to his standard age of 21 woke up. He looks around the room, it looks like it could have belonged to Tommy back in the day. He growns getting out of bed, Phil had put his original clothes on the dresser. 

He gets dressed quickly, he didn't want to age shift around people. It was honestly embarrassing as he became and acted like a little kid. He shouldn't be weak, especially around Phil and Techno. He looked up to them more then he'll ever say to them. 

Fundy walks down stairs, Techno and Phil are in the kitchen putting away the last harvest of potatoes for the year. "Hey." Fundy says alerting them of his presence. "Oh Fundy, I was just about to wake you for lunch!" Phil says 

"It's alright, I should probably head out actually." He mentions faintly to the door. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of younger me. And not taking advantage of my vulnerable state and stuff. So.. yeah." He awkwardly plays with the hem of his shirt. This whole situation felt way to awkward, he shouldn't have come here in the first place. 

"I don't really think we should be thanked for showing basic human decency, but you're welcome." Phil looks at him with sympathy.

"Where will you go?" Techno asks. "Oh i don't really have a place where I'm wanted, so I'll probably go back to my burrow. Maybe take a vacation away from here all together." It was clear he didn't have a actual plan to survive the winter.

"You could stay here." Techno offers surprising both Phil and Fundy alike. "It's getting to cold to live in a hole. Besides, you came here asking for food and winter hasn't even properly set in." 

It was an excuse Phil saw that, Techno just didn't want to admit he likes the kid and doesn't want him to leave.

Pretending the pressure behind his eyes isn't real Fundy nods "I would like that." His voice almost cracks.

That evening Fundy retreats upstairs back to the comfort of the spare room. "Admit it, you like the kid." Phil nudges Techno with his elbow. "Shut up." Techno jokingly pushes Phil away quickly leaving upstairs to his bedroom.

Techno doesn't know why he's suddenly so protective, maybe seeing Fundy so small and vulnerable reminded him that Fundy is family, and right now he needs help. Or maybe he feels guilt for Wilburs actions.

What ever it may be, Techno was going to protect the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated <3 
> 
> Till next time!


	5. Redeeming yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Dont_mind_me:
> 
> "Can we get a fundy let’s his anger out?  
> I thing him screaming for example at phill would be really satisfying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u Dont_Mind_me for the request! 
> 
> Spoilers for the more recent stream i suppose (06/03).
> 
> I hope y'all like this one
> 
> Word count: 1006

Fundy stares at the family photos on the wall. Tubbo, Ranboo and Michael all staring happily at the camera. He can faintly hear Phil talking with Ranboo and Tubbo in the background.

His thoughts are unfocused, Michael sounded to much like him. Trapped in between walls, not having friends not having any freedom or privacy. 

Yet Wilbur never smiled like that in photos. Maybe Fundy was the problem, maybe his life was good and he just doesn't realize it. But then why does he still feel so bad, and why does breathing get so much harder everytime he sees the replica walls in Erets museum.

Why do his memories hurt so much. Whats wrong with him, why does nobody want to be around him.

"Fundy, mate?" Phil was standing infrond of him looking very concerned. He didn't know how long Phil had been there, he also just noticed the tears streaming from his eyes. Tubbo and Ranboo silently watch from the background.

"Did we push it to far?" Phil asks he crouches slightly so he's eye level with Fundy. Fundy just moves away from him and to the trap door leading out from the room. "What ever Phil. Go adopt another kid instead of confronting your own flaws." He jumps down the ladder and prompty leaves the house.

He sits down on the edge of the lake staring out over the water in the direction of the smp. "Fundy?" Phil had followed him out after telling Tubbo and Ranboo to stay out of this. "You doing alright?" Fundy rubs his eyes. "Never been better." He grumbles.

"Fundy I-" "Shut up Phil." Fundy stands up facing Phil. "Don't 'Fundy' me. I showed up wanting to redeem myself, maybe spent some time with my own grandfather. But no instead i have play some twisted game to for my stuff after you guys killed me." 

"Then you start talking about the butcher army again. Get over yourself you petty old man! I'm sorry I tried to kidnap someone who could literally have crushed me with a single hand! Not to mention he didn't even die!" 

Fundy took a breath, Phil was looking at him wide eyed. Fundy rarely got this angry. 

"Phil, you blew up my home! You blew up my country! Everything i owned from my dad from my mom was in my home! You took that away from me Phil. I have nothing" Fundy breaks.

Falling onto his knees he grabs at his heart with his shirt. He had been hurt for so long, so he finally let himself cry. "Oh Fundy." Phil sits down across from Fundy pulling the crying fox into a hug. 

Fundy grabs onto Phils shirt. He still couldn't forgive his grandfather but right now he just wants comfort. Just someone to care and hold him.

He can tell Phil is crying softly as well. For a while they just sit there. "Please don't let Michael turn out like me." Fundy says ones he's able to talk again. Phil makes a questioning sound in response. 

"Just convince Tubbo to let him outside sometimes, convince him to let Michael make friends." Phil pulls him closer. "I will." Fundy doesn't like to think about the first war much. He just remembers being Wilburs second choice, always being below Tommy. Nothing more then the fox in the crayon suit.

And then when he wants to go out and make friends he gets told he's a bad son for wanting to leave. He doesn't want to admit it but blowing up the walls and burning the flag was the most free he's ever felt. 

But even that got ruined. "Hey Phil?" Phil had just been mindlessly petty Fundys ears, "Yes?" "Did Wilbur even want me?" Phil sighs "You were unexpected thats for sure, but Will loved you with everything he had. I think he didn't know how to show that." 

Fundy nods into Phils shirt. "I'm getting cold..." he chuckles his tears had pretty much stopped falling. "Yeah." Phil pulls away from the hug rubbing his eyes as well. They both stand up cold and with cramped muscles. 

"I want to give you something." Phil says, "come with me." They leave Tubbo and Ranboo behind they have a child to care for after all. Instead they head for the arctic empire. After a quick and awkwardly silent nether trip they arrive.

Phil instantly heads for the main house, Fundy stops just outside of the fences surrounding the houses. "Uh, can I?" He mumbles pointing at the fence line. Phil turns around to look at him "Huh? Oh yeah of course mate." Fundy follows Phil onto the spawn proof snow. 

"I'm sorry about before Fundy, i should have stopped Tubbo instead of joining." Fundy nods "I don't think I can forgive you right now, Phil." He admits. Phil smiles at him. "And thats alright. But you're right, I shouldn't keep ignoring you. Whether I like it or not you are family. And i can't keep acting like that doesn't mean something." 

Phil heads into his house and upstairs to a certain room. Fundy waits downstairs for him looking at the pictures on the mantel. After a bit he comes down with a guitar and a bag. "Here" He hands over the items "it's Wills old guitar and some other trinkets he left with me." 

Fundy puts the bag over his shoulder and runs his hands over the guitar. It was obviously well played and very cared for. 

"You deserve to have these more then me." Phil explains with a soft smile. "Now, how about some tea." Fundy smiles back "I would like that."

The sun starts to set, Fundy is back in L'manberg. He tunes the strings on Wilbur's old guitar as he lays on the grass. While humming a soft tune Fundy falls into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long while. 

A little way away a certain ghost watches the scene with a sad smile, alivebur had some explaining and healing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


	6. A real man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FrackFrickFrolick: 
> 
> So, hello, I wish to leave-
> 
> "Something something, and you ruined it Schlatt you ruined everything we worked for!"
> 
> "I am what you'll never be-"
> 
> "What's that?"
> 
> "A real man!"
> 
> Pls Schlatt said that to Fundy like during the coup to take back L'manberg and I litterally choked bc l like you know Fundy is trans in the Smp-
> 
> I know he didnt mean it that way but damn-
> 
> Smdirjrnrn5n5
> 
> Anyways, I would like angst regarding that please. Pls like not a lot of the fandom talks about Fundy and please he has the most potential-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request FrackFrickFrolick! 
> 
> I kinda started rambling near the end but i hope you still like what i did with the prompt!
> 
> Word count: 1286

Fundy sat down on a log starring out at the crater that was once his home. His hands and arms are bandaged from some loose shrapnel that had flung his way during the explosions. 

Trying to calm himself he lights a cigarette, taking a long drag. His mind wanders to the last time L'manberg was blown up, or more specifically the moments right before.

"I am what you'll never be-"

"What's that?"

"A real man!"

Fundy almost unconsciously tugs at the front of his shirt at the memory. His binder sat tightly around his chest giving the illusion of a flat chest. 

He already had a hybrid friendly doctor picked out but the lack of money made it so he couldn't get the surgery. He barely managed to pay for the testosterone as is.

What did Schlatt know anyways, Schlatt never had to fight for being called by his proper name or to be referred to as a guy. These things should be a basic human decency, instead he lost close friends and was looked down upon by his peers.

He shouldn't have surgery to be perceived as a boy. He shouldn't have to proof himself to anyone, he was himself and that should be enough. So why wasn't it enough.

The cigarette had burned down to a bud so Fundy let's it fall. He mindlessly watches it burn before stomping it out. 

"I can hear you think from a mile away." Someone sits down next to him. "Whats on your mind, Fundy." Fundy looks up recognizing who the voice belongs to. 

"Hi Eret..." 

"Hello Fundy. Since when do you smoke?" Eret kicks at the burned out bud with their shoe. "Started a while ago." He knows Eret won't judge him, but he still feel embarrassed at the confession. 

They sit in silence for a while. "Eret." Fundy starts, he can feel Eret shift to look at him. "Am I a real man?" He asks. Eret leans forward resting their elbows on their knees, they look at Fundy now able to see his face. 

"Is this because of Schlatt?" Eret asks, it had been a while but Eret could tell is never stopped bothering Fundy. Fundy nods fidgeting with his hands.

"To answer your question, Fundy. Yes you are a real man. But the cards have been dealt against you, people will try to tell you otherwise. You are the one living your life, other people aren't in your head they don't know how you feel. In the end it will just be you so do what makes you happy and don't let anyone tell you different." 

Fundy leans further into himself tears had started falling half way through Erets speech "Thank you." He manages to say through the tears. "Can I touch you?" The care in Erets voice sends another wave of emotions over him. He nods quickly leaning towards Eret.

The king catches him halfway and pulls him close. They softly pet the foxes ears as he sobs into his shirt. Eret rubs Fundys back, he can clearly feel the binder trough his shirt. "Have you found a doctor yet?" They questions after a few minutes of just sitting there. 

"Y- yeah, but I don't have the money yet. I've been helping in Niki's bakery but income is... slow." Eret raises their eyebrow. "Fundy, you realise I'm literally the king right. I could easy pay for you." Fundy shoots up out of the hug facing Eret with wide eyes. 

"Eret you can't! Thats easily 15 thousand euros! I can't let you do that." Top surgery for hybrid not only meant longer waiting lists but also it costs more money. Something about higher risks while Fundy doesn't necessarily denies those claims he doubt it warrant such a price raise.

Eret sighs "Fundy how much is in your saving right now?" "1358,50 euros" he admits embarrassed. Thats everything he could save after buying food, clothes and testosterone plus all the money his dad left him. Why did being trans have to be so expensive. 

"Fundy let me pay for you. You can pay me back trough favours if you really want to." Fundy so desperately wants to say no, but when would this opportunity ever arise again. He knows Eret is rich enough and spending that amount of money won't effect them much at all and if it does they can just collect taxes again.

"Okay." Fundy gives in. Eret chuckles standing up and pulling Fundy up with him. "Lets go get your boobs chopped off." They laugh and push him in the direction of their castle.

They made quick work of writing the letter to the doctor Fundy had picked out. Fundy hadn't stopped feeling warm since, while they waited for a return letter Fundy did chores around the castle. He still felt undeserving of the money and wanted to pay Eret back somehow.

"You really don't have too." Eret keeps telling him as Fundy is caring for the flowers in the garden. "I know, but i want too." Fundy smiles. Eret can tell Fundy is genuinely happier since they wrote the letter, so instead of trying to convince him to stop they sit down on a bench in the sun.

"At least come take a break." He closes his eyes tilting his head towards the sun. They hear Fundy put down the garden scissors and join them on the bench.

"Eret, Fundy!" Hbomb walks into the garden holding something paper in his hands. "Letter has arrived for you." Hbomb says handing it over to a eager Fundy. "Thanks Hbomb!" His claws make a good and fast letter opener. 

"Mr soot, we're glad to inform you-" Fundy speed reads trough the rest of the letter. "I have an appointment in 6 weeks to check if everything is in order and to see if I'm able to have the surgery!" He squeals pulling Eret in for a hug.

"Congrats!" Hbomb smiles and makes his way back out of the garden, not necessarily unwanted but not wanting to intrude either. Eret grabs the letter reading over it themself making sure everything is in order "Thank you Eret!" Fundy pulls away. "Anytime Funds."

After waiting years for this moment the 6 weeks went by fast. Fundy was practically vibrating from the nervers on the day. "You'll be fine." Eret straightens out Fundys shirt making sure every hair was in the right place. They are standing outside of the doctors office.

"But what if I'm not eligible for the surgery!" He stumbles over the words. "Fundy you'll be fine, now go or you'll be late." They push Fundy to the entry door.

Fundy comes back out with the biggest smile Eret had ever seen on the kid. "I take it the appointment when well." Fundy just hugs them and thanks them. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. 

A few days go by and Hbomb walks in with another letter. "More good news i hope." He hands it over staying to hear the news, almost everyone on the server had noticed Fundys staggering mood change.

Fundy opens it Eret reading over his shoulder. After a few tense seconds Fundy starts smiling again, "it's real, it's truly happening..." Hbomb walks out giving the fox and the king some privacy to celebrate.

The last couple of months went by in a flash and they find them self in front of the doctors office door again. Fundy buzzing with nerves as always. "I'll be there when you wake up." Eret reassures him giving Fundy some calming head pats, with that Fundy walks into the office.

Of course everything went well, and Eret was there when Fundy woke up as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	7. Do you remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheFairFeline:
> 
> "Can you do one where techno kills funny because he's a orphan and ghost funny flies around barely remembering anything because his life was so bad? For example, he remembers Wilbur playing with him when he was a very young child but not anything else about wilbur, or he remembers lots about niki (because they are the best of friends) but almost nothing about tommy or tubbo (because he was jealous that Wilbur played more attention to them then to him)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the request TheFairFeline! 
> 
> It turned out suprisingly soft but i hope you still like what i wrote!
> 
> Word count: 2139

Fundy screams and kicks as he gets dragged by the collar of his shirt further into the forest. "Let me go you pink weirdo!" He yells at none other then The Blade himself. 

After a while of getting dragged he gets trown onto the ground, a heavy boot on his chest keeps him from getting up. "Scream all you want, nobody can hear you here." Techno threatens him. Fundy lets out a whimper this isn't looking good for him.

It wasn't a suprise to anyone when a message popped up on everyone's communicators.

ItsFundy was killed by Technoblade using [Orphan Obliterator]

The orphan slain by the orphan slayer himself. Most just look at the message felt sad for the fox and moved on. They didn't have connection with him, Fundy was barely allowed outside L'manbergs walls growing up. Even under Schlatt the fox never wandered far, old habits die hard they suppose. A select few looked around for the foxes body but nobody knew where Techno had dragged Fundy off to.

For a few days the old members of L'manberg searched. But Techno didn't say what he had done with the body after he killed Fundy, and people had a country to rebuild. So the search was eventually called off. 

Ghostbur had received the message like everyone else, but the message made him sad so he promptly forgot. And if he forgot it wasn't important. 

So life went on.

From the tree line next to L'manberg a certain fox was standing watching the town below. He was floating a few centimeters of the ground his eyes an duller colour then normal. A big red line right across his chest, marking the path Technos sword taken. 

"Fundy?" Fundy turns around to find a ghost starring at him with a look of horror. Somewhere deep inside Fundy recognizes the horned ghost. "Schlatt?" He mutters. Fundy looks young, he couldn't be older then 7. As old as L'manberg it self, how poetic.

Fundy remembers late and tired nights talking with Schlatt.

He remembers looking up at Schlatt, viewing him as a father figure.

He remembers rare but warm hugs in the coldest nights, when everything got to much for both of them.

"I remember you..." the older man looks relieved at that. "How much do you remember?" He asks floating closer to the fox. Looking over L'manberg together. 

"I remember... my mom singing to me. Growing up with my dad." He points to the crater "i don't remember that." 

"Kid, do you remember how you died?" Schlatt asks, he didn't expect to meet Fundy again so soon. Schlatt didn't want to admit he cared for the fox, sure he was a spy in the end. But a spy for his father, not for Pogtopia. Schlatt had seen Fundys breakdowns about his father, desperate for any positive comments from the man. 

Fundy thinks for a moment but eventually shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry." "No need to apologize, how about we go meet some people. See what you remember." Fundy nods he floats closer to Schlatt grabbing his arm for comfort. "Did they like alive me?" 

"Of course!" Schlatt reassures, in reality he wasn't sure what people thought about the fox. He knows Wilbur didn't like him much near the end and most of his family doesn't particularly like him. But other then that everyone just seems to ignore his existence.

They set of for the houses below. After a while Fundy spoke again. "Is my dad here?" He asks. "I remember he said we were gonna move to a new place and that i could play there. Where is he now?" Fundy was silently crying he doesn't know where he is and all his memories are either messed up or missing.

"It's alright. I'll get you to your dad he's probably waiting for you." Schlatt does his best to comfort Fundy but he's never been good with children. Fundy quickly seems to forget why he was sad.

"What happened?" Fundy asks as soon as they reach the edge of the crater. Schlatt wasn't sure what to say, "Uhh, not sure. Probably adults being adults." He stammers, the lie was horrible. He just hoped kid Fundy wouldn't question it. "Oh okay..." Fundy didn't look convinced but didn't push it either.

"Oh there is Niki's bakery! Lets go say hi!" Schlatt pulls Fundys attention away from his thoughts and to the building. Fundy thinks for a moment. "Niki..?" He remembers her.

He remembers Niki baking him cookies when they were younger.

He remembers getting into food fights and it ending with both of them covered in flour.

He remembers Niki comforting him and him comforting her. 

Niki was his mother in many ways. 

The person he could go to when ###### didn't want him around.

Fundy takes of from Schlatt "Fun-!" Schlatt runs after the fox. But Fundy quicker then he looks, soon enough he runs through the bakery door and into the shop. "NIKI!" 

The woman behind the counter looks up in a shock. Niki looks at the child infrond of her, instantly she recognizes him. "Fundy?" She walks to the little ghost floating in the middle of the room. 

Everyone else in the bakery was starting in silent shock. Nobody had expected Fundy to come back as a ghost let alone a child ghost. Niki sits down in front of Fundy.

"F- Fundy you..." Niki had silently started crying. She desperately wanted to search to keep going but after finding nothing they had to move on. The whole time it had felt so surreal, maybe somewhere she had hoped Fundy had escaped and had ran away. No body meant he could have been alive, but now here he was. Dead.

"Why are you crying Niki?" Fundy tilts his head, his, to big for his head, ears bouncing with the movement. "It's nothing Fundy." She whips her eyes. "Do you want some chocolate milk? Maybe I can even sneak you a cookie!" Fundy giggles, letting Niki pull him into a hug.

"Hey big man?" Another voice enters the conversation. Fundy looks at the blond teen standing behind him as Niki pulls away. Going to fulfill her early promises of food. 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you..." Fundy fiddles with his hands. The teens eyes widen "O- oh. My name is Tommy, thats Tubbo." The blond apparently named Tommy points to another teen sitting not far away at a table.

Fundy shyly waves to Tubbo, which Tuboo returns with a smile. Schlatt takes his moment to step in to the conversation. "I'm not sure why he only remembers certain things." He puts a hand on Fundys head. Fundy tries to strike at the hand with his paw but Schlatt pushes Fundy over with a chuckle. 

Niki watches the almost domestic scene with a small smile. She hadn't seen Fundy happy in such a long time. "Maybe he's like Wilbur?" She proposes. "Wilbur can only remember the happy moments from his life." Fundy frowns at that.

"But Fundy would remember us right?" Tubbo had come to stand next to Tommy. Fundy looks down, he can't help but feel guilty for forgetting them. "Were we friends?" He asks not looking up.

"We weren't super close, but yeah I would consider us friends!" Tommy says trying to cheer up Fundy, Tubbo nodding along in agreement. Fundy thinks about them, if they were friends why can't he remember. "Have you talked to your dad yet?" Niki asks, she puts the chocolate milk and cookies on the counter. She wasn't sure if Fundy could even eat them. 

Schlatt shakes his head "Haven't seen him yet." Niki nods. "Well come sit down. I'll sent your dad a message." Fundys grin returns walking over to the bar, Schlatt helps the ghost get on top of the bar stool. He sits down next to him, "Have you said thank you yet?" He points toward Niki. Fundy gasps slightly "Thank you Niki!" He almost yells, she just giggles and pets Fundys ears. 

Ghostbur, can you come to the bakery? It's about Fundy.

Of course! What has that little guy been up to now!

Phil wants to come as well.

That's fine, see you soon.

Bye!

"Your dad is on his way." Niki announces "Schlatt I don't think Wilbur realizes Fundy's dead." Schlatt tenses realizing what's about to happen. "Niki." Fundy asks sounding small. "What did you mean with me being like Wilbur?" 

Oh fuck.

Fundy had forgotten his fathers death. "Fundy do you know what L'manberg is?" Tubbo asks seeming to realize the true scale of the memory loss. Fundy just shakes his head again. "Where's dad?" He sounds close to tears. Niki quickly steps in "He's on his way Fundy. He's doing just fine." Niki didn't know how to tell a 7 year old they had forgotten their own fathers death. 

"He's dead. Isn't he, that's why he's like me." Fundy had started crying. "I-" "Hello, Niki!" Ghostbur had taken that moment to waltz into the shop Phil right behind him. 

Fundy jumps of the stool and into his fathers arms. "Fundy?" Ghostbur looks shocked to see his son as a ghost. "Fundy you're a ghost? You're dead?" Ghostbur sinks down so he's sitting at eye level with Fundy. 

"Hi dad!" He seems to have forgotten why he was sad. Confirming to the others that he, like wilbur, only remembers the happy parts of life. "Hi Funds." Ghostbur still looks a little shocked to see Fundy so much younger and dead non the less, but he was also starting to forget why he should be sad about that. They were together after all, so what was the problem.

Phil had been silent so far. "Hello Mate. Do you remember me?" He asks carefully. Fundy looks him over, and he remembers.

He remembers Will telling him about Phil, the angel of death, and his many travels.

He remembers Phil and ########## coming to visit and Fundy falling asleep under Phils wings.

He remembers Phil taking baby Fundy on flights around the area. Showing him to tops of the mountains and the deepest ravines.

"Grandpa!" Fundy squeals happily. "So he doesn't remember anything past the start of L'manberg besides Niki and Schlatt." Tommy concludes. Was Fundy really so unhappy.

They watch Ghostbur play with Fundy both as carefree as anyone had seen them. "Fundy," Niki takes a deep breath, getting her thoughts in order, "He was jealous of you two." Tommy and Tubbo both look at her shocked "Jealous? Why?"

"Will never spend much time with Fundy, back in L'manberg. Fundy saw how much attention Wilbur gave you two, so he became jealous. And rightfully so, sometimes I thought Will forgot he even had a son." The two teens share a guilty look. They had noticed of course, but not realizing how much it was affecting the fox.

"Schlatt and Fundy were pretty close back in the cabinet. I think Fundy saw him as a father figure and Schlatt returned the sentiment, so it would explain why Fundy remembers Schlatt." Tubbo explains. 

"But his life couldn't have been that bad. He should remember something about us at least!" Tommy seems frustrated. Fundy had heard him and stopped talking to his father, he turns to the teen a sharp look in his eyes.

"I've been getting ignored for so long. Nobody wanted me, everybody hurt me. People say I'm forgettable, so i forgot them instead. And now you have the audacity to get angry at me about it. My life was taken by my own uncle while I was grieving my father and my country. My body is still rotting out there, cause you gave up on me. Again." 

Fundys childish smile returns, he giggles and turns back to his father who was acting like nothing happened.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!" Tommy yells looking at the rest making sure he wasn't the only one who saw that, the others look stunned as well. "Hey Fundy mate? What did you do?" Phil asks carefully. Fundy just tilts his head confused "What do you mean? Did I do something bad?" 

Phil frowns but keeps a smile on his face "No not at all. Don't worry about it kid." Everyone hesitantly returns to what they were doing before, careful not to insult the fox again.

Over the next few days more people had found Fundy floating around. Fundy didn't remember most of them, but sometimes he would remember snippets of memories surrounding a person. 

Whenever someone tried to convince the ghost his life wasn't bad enough to forget and that he was probably faking it. Fundy would yell at the person, like he had done at Tommy, and then quickly forgetting it ever happened.

People quickly not to insult the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	8. It's the fox that is the problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur just wants to help his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some darker tones so be careful if you are sensitive to things like blood. Nothing is described in detail.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this one!
> 
> Word count: 2807

Fundy can't breath. 

He had followed his dad to pogtopia after he spotted the man sneaking away. He knows that his dad needs some space after everything that happened, he did blow up the country after all and nearly died himself.

But he didn't expect this. His own dad is keeping him to the ground. A weakness potion is making it very hard to move, as desperately tries to wiggle out of his fathers grasp. "Just stay still." Will says sounding delirious.

Fundy feels something leather slip around his neck. "You deserve this Fundy." His father says laughing as if this is a normal thing to do to your own son. "You have been very bad lately. But I understand! Foxes are sneaky sneaky creatures!" The collar tightens almost to the point of suffocation.

"I can help you get rid of the fox! You'll be my little champion again!" Wilbur pets Fundys ears softly, the touch felt foreign in this situation. Desperately Fundy tries to crawl out from under his father again.

"Stop moving, you're only making this harder on yourself." Wilbur growls with a sudden hostility. The collar that's already to tight, tighens even further around Fundys neck. He whimpers in pain and stops struggling, his dad uses this opportunity to tightly grab his snout. Keeping his mouth closed he reaches for something behind him, a muzzle enters Fundys line of sight.

The fox hybrid struggles harder then before, the weakness potion had really done a toll on him. "Oh my son. This is for the best. You'll understand some day!" He starts petting Fundys ears again.

The collar was to tight, he can't breathe. He wants to opens his mouth to take in desperate gasps of air, but the muzzle doesn't allow it. His brain isn't getting the oxygen it needs and soon enough Fundy is slipping into unconsciousness. 

He welcomes it.

The next time he wakes up he's laying in a dark room, by the smells of it he's still in pogtopia. He tries to stand up but quickly learns that his hands are tied behind him and to the wall. He tries to look behind him to see how he's restrained, a knock on the door makes him jump.

"Good morning, Fundy! Did you sleep well?" Wilburs silhouette is clear against the hallway light. Fundy shrinks back against the wall. "You don't need to be scared of me son. I'm here to help you!" Wilbur sits on the floor infrond of him. "You deserve this." He smiles widely.

Fundy wants to fight back, the desperation of needing to escape was clousing his thoughts. He can feel his mind start to slip into some more animalistic behaviors. His dad seems to notice as well. "This is what I mean Fundy. That fox part of you is making you do bad things, I'll get it away from you. Don't worry, dad's here to help." 

Wilbur reaches his hand towards a trembling Fundy. Fundy kicks with his legs but Wilbur ignores it simply sitting himself on top of Fundys legs to keep the fox subdued. He continues grabbing for one of Fundys ears. Out of habbit the fox tries to bite at Wilburs hand all that happens is the muzzle softly bonking against Will's arm.

"Son stop moving, you need help. Let me help." Fundy had started crying a while ago, Wilbur wipes some of the tears away. He finally grabs Fundys right ear tightly, Fundy gasps from the pain the grip causes. "There we go, now just sit still." Wilbur is holding a knive, Fundy can't remember when his dad had grabbed it.

Fundy tries to plead for his father to stop but it just comes out as pathetic yips and whines. "Shh, it's alright dad is here." Fundy feels the knive press into the base of his ear.

Wilbur starts cutting.

By the time Wilbur stops Fundy is a sobbing mess. Every little movement sents spikes of pain into his head. "Oh my son. You already look better!" Wilbur whipes some of his tears away, smearing Fundys own blood onto his cheeks in the process. Fundy is violently shaking as his dad tilts him slightly forward. "It's alright, dad is here." Wilbur mutters, starting to sound like a broken record. Muttering reassuring words over and over again.

"I need to do one more thing, then you can sleep." Wilbur positions himself so he's sitting next to Fundy with access to Fundys hands. Now that his legs are free Fundy pulls them against his chest, his tail is curled away from Wilbur and tightly against himself. Wilbur grabs some pliers, he makes sure they work properly before grabbing one of Fundies hands. "Can't have you hurting people again, now can we." 

Wilbur grabs one of his claws with the plier and pulls.

After ten agonizing pulls Wilbur sits back. He puts the bloody tools away with one hand in the other hand he's holding ten sharp claws and an ear. "You did so good Fundy." He gives his son a kiss on his blood soak forehead. "Get some rest we will finish this later." Wilbur walks out of the room, as the door closes Fundy is cast back into darkness.

Everything hurts, he's shaking so violently that the chains behind him audibly rattle. Bloodloss and immense pain take their toll and before he can suffer anymore he slips into a deep nightmare fueled sleep. 

Back in L'manberg a certain piglin is searching for his twin. "Phil?" He yells to the winged man sitting on top of a house. Phil looks down at Techno, he easily glides down landing infrond of his son. "What's wrong mate?" To anyone else Techno would look completely normal, but Phil can see the small ticks Techno has signaling that he's nervous about something.

"Have you seen Wilbur?" Techno asks, Phil thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "Haven't seen him since the day before yesterday. Have you asked Fundy?" "Can't find him either." Techno explains. 

"Weird." Phil mutters, he knows Wilbur needs his space right now but Phil is worried what he might do if he's left alone. Tubbo walks up to them "Are you looking for Will?" He says as if he totally wasn't listing to their conversation. "He went to visit pogtopia a few days ago, hasn't he come back?" Tubbo asks sounding concerned as well.

Techno knows the short travel to pogtopia is an easy route, not one that should take multiple days. "I'll go look for him." Techno offers, Phil nods "I'll come with you." 

Less then a hour later the two set of in pogtopias direction. Phil had never seen the place that was temporarily their home, luckily Techno had spent many days there and he knows that place like the back of his hand.

Soon enough they find themself at the dirt entrance of pogtopia. "Let's hope he is still here." Phil enters the ravine Techno not far behind. 

Techno leads them down and into a room where a big wooden table sits. It looks like the main meeting room, old maps and lists of names cover the walls. Phil recognizes L'manberg on the map, war strategies are marked in a multitude of colours. 

"Phil, look." Techno is standing by the table side closest to the door. Phil walks over, on the table is a bloody knive, bloody pliers, an assortment of clean knives and some clean rope. They share a worried glance. "Phil? Techno?" Wilbur walks in cleaning blood of his hands with a towel. 

"What are you two doing here?" He smiles ignoring the looks his family is giving him. "Wilbur, what did you do?" Techno asks causing Wilbur to smile even wider. "Oh my son was being silly so I helped him!" He walks closer and places the blood stained towl next to the other items. 

"Son, wheres Fundy?" Phil asks carefully "He's resting." Wilbur says "Can I see him?" Phil tries to sound casual as to not anger his son, it doesn't seem to work as Wilbur's smile drops. "No. He needs more help first." 

Techno steps closer to his twin, "Phil go." Phil doesn't hesitate to run out of the room. Techno restrains a now screaming Wilbur making sure he can't go anywhere. 

Phil opens a couple of doors before he finds the right one. "Oh prime-" Phil sounds like he could be sick. Infrond of him is Fundy sitting numbly leaning against the wall behind him, he's bleeding heavily from a head wound. To Phil's horror he realizes an ear should be attached where is wound is.

From where he's standing Phil can't even tell if Fundy is still alive. Dried blood stains the fur below the too tight collar around Fundys neck. A muzzle is keeping his jaw shut tightly, the metal edges had caused his cheeks to start bleeding. Fundys hands are tied behind his back, Phil can see blood behind Fundy mostly likely from his hands. Fundy had obviously struggled against the restraints.

Phil steps further into the room, at the noise of him walking closer Fundys eyes shot open. Good, he's still alive. Phil raises his hands to signal he means no harm. But it's obvious Fundy is thinking straight, he's growling and whining at anything that gets to close.

A primal desperation has overtaken the fox. He pulls at the restraints trying to gain some fighting chance, the raw skin that had stoped bleeding starts dripping again adrenaline keeps him from feeling the pain, he needed to fight.

"Fundy I'm here to help." Phil reassures, he isn't even sure if the fox is processing anything he's saying. He kneels down not wanting to seem intimidating. 

"Phil?" Techno steps into the room having knocked out Wilbur, he stops as he sees the state Fundy is in. "Phil go check up on Wilbur." "But-" "Trust me." Phil nods, he silently leaves the room. 

Techno crouches down to Fundys level. "Fundy." He takes notice of the animalistic look in his eyes, techno sneaks closer. Fundy whimpers terrified of who ever is infrond of him. Techno grabs the front of the muzzle, Fundy struggles for a bit before recognizing the smell of the person infrond of him is new. Techno had hope he would. 

Fundy seems to realize he's not wilbur and calms down a tiny bit, still wary of the other persons in tensions. Techno reaches behind Fundys head, he moves slowly but even tho Fundy still flinches as he gets close to the open wound. 

Techno fiddles with the leather strap keeping the muzzle in place, he gets it off and pulls it away from Fundy. He silently puts it somewhere behind him, Fundy tests his jaw by opening and closing it a few times. Techno reaches up again, now able to use his mouth again Fundy strikes. 

They sit like that for a while, Fundys teeth poking into Techno's forearm. Suprisingly to Techno, Fundy just growls but doesn't break skin, he seems to be testing Techno. Search for his motives. 

Techno lets him hold his arm, giving fundy some form of control over the situation. With his other hand he reaches for the collar, the motion causing Fundy to growl biting down a slight bit more. 

Techno stops moving for a bit showing him that Fundy is in fact in control over the situation. The pressure on his arm lifts again and Techno is able to reach the collar this time. As soon as it comes loose he lets Techno's arm go and takes a couple of deep breaths. 

"Better?" Techno asks, Fundy yips softly. "Can you move forward for me?" Techno asks moving to the side, Fundy tilts his head in confusion. What ever Wilbur had done had caused Fundy to regress far into him animalistic side. Techno had hope he could understand him properly again now that Fundy had calmed down, but by the looks of it Fundy didn't.

Instead of repeating himself Techno shuffle a bit back and motions for Fundy to do the same. That the fox seems to understand as he mirrors the movement. The chains rattle as they move causing Fundy to flinch again. 

Techno reassures fundy with some soft words, Fundy whines but let's Techno move closer. He grabs the restraints looking for the opening, instead he spots Fundys bloody finger tips. All ten had the nails removed and were bleeding. He frowns but doesn't make any noise Phil can deal with all the wounds later. 

He released Fundys hands from their restraints, as Fundy move his arms back to the front his shoulders pop not used to the movement. Fundy currles slighty in on himself. Techno watches from where he was sitting.

Now that Fundy is free Techno can finally think. Fundy's father, Technos twin had tied Fundy up and tortured him. But why? From what Techno remembers Wilbur didn't particularly like Fundy anymore but he didn't hate him this much. 

Nothing warranted this behavior from Wilbur.

"Techy?" Fundy sounds so small, Techno snaps back into reality Fundy was looking at him. "Fundy?" He responds, Fundy just glances between the door and him. "Right, let's leave." He takes of his cape and puts it around the softly shaking fox. "Can you stand?" He asks Fundy softly shakes his head.

"Okay." Techno softly picks Fundy up, the younger one makes some pained noises but doesn't try to get out of Technos hold. Techno walks out of the room and back to room with the table. 

"Techno." Phil steps close trying to get a look at Fundy. To everyone's surprise including that of Techno, Techno growls protectively not wanting anyone near his nephew. Phil raises an eyebrow but steps back. 

"Go to my house, we can fix him up there. I will get Wilbur home." Phil says, Wilbur was unconscious on the table. Techno nods and starts walking again. Fundy is still seriously hurt, they didn't have time to argue about what to do with Wilbur.

Luckily for everyone involved Techno manages to get Fundy into Phil's house without anyone seeing them. Techno might have started fighting people if they came to close to Fundy. 

Inside Techno lays Fundy down on the couch, he grabs some medical supplies and lays them on the coffee table. It didn't take long for Phil to show up at the house. "Where's Will?" Techno asks.

"Temporarily in a holding cel, at least until we decide what happens to him." Techno nods, Phil steps closer to Fundy wanting to get started on his wounds. Techno softly growls again "I have to get close if I want to help him." Phil says. 

Techno had expected a joke about him being protective, but Phil just looks softly at him like he knows something Techno doesn't. "Could you grab a regen potion?" Phil asks, that Techno can do. 

Even though the desperately wants to stay at his nephew's side he manages to make his way to the potion chest. He quickly finds what he's looking for and walks back. 

Phil works carefully, making sure everything is clean before wrapping Fundys head and fingers. Techno hovers a few feet away the entire time. Lastly Phil helps Fundy drink the regen potion. 

Techno moves Fundy into a bed so the fox can sleep properly. He walks back into the livingroom as he sits down Phil hands him a cup of tea. "So," Phil begins "since when are you that protective over Fundy?" He asks genuinely curious. 

"I haven't seen you act like that since Wilbur got beaten up that one time." Techno snorts at the memory, Wilbur had gotten jumped by some teens so Techno had fought every last one of them until only he was standing.

"I don't know." Techno admits sipping the tea testing how warm the liquid is, finding it cool enough to drink. 

Recovery was slow, Fundy couldn't properly hear from his right ear anymore. He flinches at mentions of his father and the sound of chains. He can't look at a muzzle or collar without suffering a panic attack. 

They had asked Fundy why Wilbur did what he did. Fundy had managed to tell them about how Wilbur thought Fundy being a hybrid was the problem. That day Techno made sure to show Fundy some cool things he could do because he was a hybrid.

Techno was still fiercely protective of Fundy. He nearly killed Quackity after he said something about Fundy and Techno heard, luckily Phil and Fundy stoped the piglin from pulling his sword out and actually going after the other man.

Wilbur was sent to a mental hospital to get some serious help, in hindsight they should have done that from the star. They finally were a family sadly it came at the loss of one of it's members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	9. Look up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy comes to a realization, uncle Techno is also here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!mentions of suicide/suicide attempt (not really but close)!!!
> 
> I forgot to write for a couple of days! Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Word count: 2002

Michael had recently joined the family, Tubbo and Ranboo are fiercely protective over the kid. Barely letting anyone near their child, Fundy felt it was all way to familiar. After their initial meeting Phil and Fundy had gone back a few times. 

Phil just wanted to get closer to his grandson, and Fundy was desperate to not let Michael turn out like him.

"How is my favorite grandson?" Phil ask as he holds Michael on his lap. Tubbo looks up "Is Michael your favorite grandson?" He jokingly asks as Phil continues to slowly rock the child. "Of course, who else." He laughs. 

Well, there it is. It wasn't like Fundy was shocked he know Phil can't stand him, still it hurts to hear him so blatantly deny Fundys existence. "Fundy?" Ranboo whispers having walked closer to him, he must have noticed the mood shift. Fundy looks up at the enderman. 

Ranboo opens his mouth searching for words but none come out. "I'm just gonna go." Fundy announces instead, Tubbo nods while Phil has the audacity to look concerned.

Fundy walks away from snowchester, back to L'manberg. The sun had set, everyone is in their homes. Fundy walks tail between his legs and ear flush against his scalp. 'fuck them' he thinks angrily, 'fuck 'm all.'

By the time Fundy had reached L'manberg he had forgotten why he came here. Nothing was here anymore. It was just one more thing that was taken away from him.

He know's he nobody needs him, let alone wants him. Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo have each other, Phil has Techno. Wilbur is dead but even then he has Tommy and Friend. 

He stares dully at the crater, carefully he decides to step closer. Looking down he can see red vines covering the bottom, he wonders if the fall would be far enough to kill him, or would the egg be soft enough to catch him. He feels like he should be scared by that thought but he can't find it in himself to care. 

He wonders how long it would take for someone to find his body. Would he be a rotten corpse when people finally start searching? Or would they forget he even exist and Fundy gets buried with L'manberg. He steps a bit closer, toes hanging over the edge.

He is oh so tired. 

It would be so easy to let go. 

To fall.

To rest.

"The stars to look nice tonight." Fundy snaps his head to the side looking at whoever had snuck up on him. "Did you know farmers were the first to use the constellations? In some areas the changing of the seasons is very subtle. So farmers depended on the stars to know when it was time to start planting and when the time was to harvest." Technoblade explains.

"I didn't know that." Fundy says confused why his uncle is here right now. Yet he still looks away from the crater and up to the stars. "Most people only know the 12 constellations that are connected to the months. In reality there are 88 constellations, currently." Techno has a small smile.

"My personal favorite is Corona Borealis also known as the Northern Crown. If you ever get lost, just follow those stars and you'll eventually reach the artic empire." Techno turns around and points to a group of stars in the north. Fundy turns with him to look.

Techno points to each star as Fundy listens to the story. "In classical mythology Corona Borealis generally represented the crown given by the god Dionysus to the Cretan princess Ariadne." Techno takes a few steps away from the crater. Fundy follows. 

Unbeknownst to Fundy, Techno had managed to get him looking up and walk a safe distance away from the crater. 

"The brightest star is Alpha Coronae Borealis." Techno points to the third star counting from the right. "The six other stars." Techno continues talking leading Fundy further away from the edge. 

"The Skidi people saw the stars of Corona Borealis representing a council of stars whose chief was Polaris. The Shawnee people saw the stars as the Heavenly Sisters, who descended from the sky every night to dance on earth. In Australia the constellation was called womera, meaning the boomerang." Techno explains.

"But for me it means home." He finishes.

Fundy continues to stare at those stars, Techno can almost see them reflected in his eyes. "You want to talk about what you were about to do?" The piglin asks.

"My favorite is Vulpecula." Fundy says ignoring Techno's question. Fundy points to the constellation of the northen crown and draws a line straight through Hercules and stoping at a small line of stars known as Vulpecula. 

"The name means little fox in Latin." Fundy explains "Alpha Vulpeculae is the brightest star." Fundy points to the second star from the right.

"The constellation used to named Vulpecula et Ansere or little fox with a goose in its jaws. They became two separate constellations but were merged again, this time they left the goose out of the name. Instead Alpha Vulpeculae is also carries the name Anser ."

Techno looks at the barley visible line of stars, if Fundy hadn't pointed them out Techno would have looked over them, thinking they are just meaningless stars.

"Anser is also the only named star in the constellation, the other stars are just a bunch of numbers." Fundy puts his hand down again. It's silent for a few moments "I wasn't going to do it." Fundy scoffs.

"Sure you weren't." Techno says clearly not believing him. Fundy just rolls his eyes. "Fundy I've been there, I saw that look in your eyes." Fundy doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't want to show that kind of weakness infrond of his uncle. It is easier to stay in denial than to it is admit you need help.

Fundy stays silent, what could he say Techno has looked staight through his lies. "What happened?" Techno knows Phil had left with Fundy to go see Michael. Something had happened there. 

Fundy feels the pressure behind his eyes build, his chest hurts to much. The stars had provided a temporary break but it all comes crashing down again. It always eventually does. 

Techno isn't good with feelings, luckily he had been able to watch Phil comfort people a lot. He steps closer to Fundy, "Can i touch you?" He asks knowing how damaging unwanted touch can be. "Yeah." Fundy squeals having no faith in his voice to stay steady.

Techno gently pulls Fundy into his chest by laying a hand on the back of Fundys neck. He keeps it there while his other hand gently rubs his back. Fundy lets his hands come up and grab at Technos shirt.

Fundy desperately tries to keep himself together, he's been so touch staved that the hug almost feels foreign. His grip tightens on the shirt as he presses further into his uncle.

"I have you." Techno reassures leaning down a little amost engulfing his nephew "you don't need to hold yourself anymore." Techno continues.

Fundy sobs. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Fundy cries inbetween sobs. "It's okay." Techno tries to reassure the young adult in his arms. They stay like that under the stars for a while.

"It hurts. This hurts." Fundys tears have slown down enough for him to talk. "Why?" Techno asks his brow furrowed, he doesn't want to pull away just yet.

"This isn't real." Fundy sniffles "You'll leave and next week I'll be here again." Techno tries to say something, but fails. He should have paid more attention to Phil when he does this. 

"Next time there won't be anyone to stop me." Fundy admits, he moves his head a little so he's more comfortable against Technos chest.

"I don't even know why you're here." Fundy chuckles dryly. "I don't know either." Techno admits. "But I'm not going to just watch as you kill yourself." He says being painfully blunt. 

"You're family Fundy." Techno remembers how Wilbur would talk about his child back when they were young. All wide eyed with big goals and plans for the world. 

"Tell that to Phil." Fundy sniffles again, Techno frowns in confusion. He knows Phil doesn't have the best track record when it comes to Fundy. Yet Phil above all should know the importance of family. 

Techno doesn't like negatively connected to Phil, he owns Phil too much to ever want to think less of the winged man. "What happened?" He's hesitant to ask but something just happened that almost sent Fundy off the edge.

Fundy finally step back and away from the hug. "Beside the obvious hate he has towards me, he has moved on to blatantly denying my existence." Fundy didn't mean for so much anger to line his voice. Techno doesn't respond not sure who to defend in this situation. 

"I exist!" 

"I feel hurt, I have wants! Why do people keep pretending I don't exist, I am still a person!" Fundy yells more desperate for someone to hear him then angry at people for not hearing him. 

Techno could relate. For a long time people have been using him like a weapon and nothing more. The only difference between them is that people want to use techno while they have no use for Fundy.

"Fundy, believe me you exists. How you're feeling is real and should be taken seriously." He looks the fox in his eyes. "I'll be here every week at this time, if that's what it takes to show you that." Techno says it with so much confidence that Fundy nearly believes him. 

Nearly.

"Let's go home. I have a book on astrology you might like." Techno offers, Fundy just nods numbly. He felt exhausted, drained to the bone. "I'll talk to Phil. I won't let him near you until your ready." Fundy could cry all over again.

______

"Techno, since when do you care about Fundy."

"Since he nearly killed himself because of your ignorance!"

"He tried to kill you!" 

"You killed his dad! There, now you're even."

"It's not the same, you know that." 

"Oh right, I forgot we literally blew up his country and home. Down to bedrock."

"Techn-"

"But I'm sorry your precious windows where broken!" 

"Mate, you know what he's like." 

"Phil, you don't give Tubbo or Ranboo the same treatment. They were part of the butcher army. Why do you hate Fundy so much?"

"I don't hate Fundy."

"Are you really that ashamed of Wilbur?"

"What?"

"Are you so ashamed of your own son that you can't even look his son in the eyes. Are you so ashamed of what Wilbur created with L'manberg that you can't bare to look at anything that came from it." 

"Careful, Techno."

"I see how you look at his old belongings. Tell me Phil."

"What."

"Are you ashamed of Wilbur, or are you ashamed of yourself." 

A door slams.

Fundy was laying in bed listening to the pair below. He couldn't find the energy to crawl out of bed that morning. Techno had brought him some breakfast, he could only finish half of it before he was full. 

Guilt was creeping up his lungs slowly suffocating the fox. He doesn't want Techno to ruin his relationship with Phil over him. He draw the blankets closer in search of comfort. 

Techno's steps sound trough the house as the piglin walks up the stairs. His bedroom door opens. 

"You probably hear most of that." A rough voice says. "Yeah." Fundy tiredly answer his uncle. Techno sighs "Phil will turn around eventually." He sits down on the bed next to Fundy, wanting some silent comfort of his own. 

"I'm sure he will." Techno mutters the words to himself more then to Fundy. Fundy just shuffles closer, content on taking a nap with Techno around.

Phil is in his house staring at the guitars on the wall.

"What happened to you Will? Where did I go wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (: If you have any prompts, head cannons or ideas comment them!


End file.
